shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of the Demon's Run Pirates!!!
The Local Bar One Man is moping the floor while another sat in the corner by a table with his feet up on the table, both men worked at the bar and it was early morning so they didn't expect anyone in. ''Man 1: Are you going to make me do all the cleaning? you know we both worked here?'' ''Man 2: Sorry man my head is killing me after drinking all of last night '''Man 1': You were working last night! How did you get drunk? Man 2: What can I say? I'm a good barman *He grins* An old woman enters from the door behind the bar. She is the owner of the bar. Owner: Oi, Kalas get up! I'm not paying you to do nothing! Atleast Bishop will earn his wages this week! Kalas springs up out of his chair and grabs another mop and starts to help Bishop. Bishop: 'I told you that Anne was going to kick your ass the next time she catches you sleeping on the job '''Kalas: '''Well she didn't kick my ass, she only yelled at me didn't she? '''Anne: '''I wouldn't be so sure *She kicks him out the door A Fight with a Logia ''Kalas lands out in the middle of the road at a group of young mens feet. They have just arrived coming up from the harbour. '''Kalas: ehhh sorry about that A man with an orange hat takes a good long look at Kalas Man:'' ''Your the one that took our money to buy yourself drinks last night in that bar! Kalas: '*Gets up and begins to walk away* I don't know what your talking about '''Man: '''Yeah you do! now give us our money back '''Kalas: '''Look I don't know what your talking about so buzz off ''The man hits Kalas and sends him flying back through the wall of the bar and through the bar itself. '''Anne: '''Boy look at what you've done! you are fired! '''Kalas: If anything this is your fault! *Kalas picks up his sword and marches back out the door* Man: Oh so you've come back for more? Kalas strikes at the man and although it was a fast swing the man dodged the attack easily and the three after it. Then the man grabbed the sword and melted it in his hand. Kalas: 'A Devil's fruit? thats rare '''Man: '''I'm surprised you even know what it is! ''The man sends fire directly at Kalas, Kalas dodged the attack and hit the man directly in the face '''Man: '''How were you able to hit me? that shouldn't be possible? '''Kalas: '''Haki is pretty helpful when facing a Logia '''Man: '''you know an awful lot for just a barman? '''Kalas: I was trained by my dad, he was a rear admiral in west blue Man: 'You'd want to do your dad proud then! ''The two men fought for another 20 minutes but eventually the man defeated Kalas and he fainted Portagas D. Ace Kalas woke up on a boat with Bishop and the man that had defeated him, now with some bandaged on him talking. '''Man: '''Ahh your awake '''Bishop: Kalas are you okay? Kalas: 'Yeah my hangovers just a lot worse ''All three of them laughed '''Man: '''That was quite a match, almost had my first lose. The names Portagas D. Ace, nice to meet you '''Kalas: my names just Kalas, so your a pirate then? Ace: '''Yeah and I was actually hoping you'd join my crew, we are called the Spade Pirates '''Kalas: '''Sorry I don't want to be a pirate '''Ace: '''You sure? Its pretty fun '''Kalas: '''Theres no point, the marines have the admirals and they are impossible to beat '''Ace: '''They aren't impossible to beat, several pirates could beat them! '''Kalas: '''Like who? '''Ace: '''Like the Whitebeard for example '''Kalas: '''A Pirate could defeat Akainu? '''Ace: Yeah ofcourse he could! After recovering Kalas and Bishop left and went home. Becoming a pirate Kalas was walking through the town centre, he had nothing to do (Got fired) and he spotted Ace and his crew. Kalas: '''You guys heading off? '''Ace: '''Yeah, we plan on heading to the grand line, we've already been here longer than planned. We only stopped for supplies '''Kalas: I think I might become a pirate but start my own crew Ace: 'Do you know how much that hurts my feelings? Nah I'm joking! yeah that sounds like a very good plan and maybe one day you'll bow to me as your pirate king '''Kalas: '''Maybe I will, my goal is to defeat Akainu '''Ace: '''I Don't know what your obsession with Akainu is but just don't get yourself killed over it. Anyway we are heading on here, cya out there on the grand line '''Kalas: ' Good luck Ace. The Crew Kalas returned to his house to find his brother cooking dinner 'Kalas: '''That smells good '''Karas: '''no it doesn't, I burn't it '''Kalas: '''well it doesn't smell burn't '''Karas: '''what up with you? '''Kalas: '... I want to become a pirate so I can avenge Dad 'Karas: '... and how will becoming a pirate help you with that? '''Kalas: '''Pirates are strong, I need to become stronger to fight Akainu and staying here won't help me '''Karas: '''Okay then I'm coming too. '''Kalas: '''no your not '''Karas: '''so your saying I can't help avenge my own father? '''Kalas: '''no of course not '''Karas: '''then it settled I'm coming! '''Kalas: How will I tell Bishop this? Karas: 'Well I'm pretty sure he heard it all, hes in the other room '''Kalas: '''What?!! ''Bishop enters from the other room '''Bishop: '''I do live here to, you know? '''Kalas: '''Well what do you have to say on the matter? '''Bishop: '''I say I'm coming with you as well '''Kalas: '''What? Seriously? '''Bishop: '''yes, but there is one problem, how will we get the money to buy a ship and keep us stable? '''Kalas: '''Well we are going to be pirates so we could steal? '''Bishop: '''No we won't steal! '''Kalas: '''Then what do we do? '''Bishop: '''We save up for three years and three years from now we set sail '''Karas: '''Tha could work '''Kalas: '''It might work but three years is so long! '''Bishop: '''Kalas! '''Kalas: Fine will do it your way. And that was the start of the Demon's Run Pirates. Category:Stories